gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rethalwolf
Rethalwolf, also known as Rethal, is a well-known Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem fan and moveset creator. His best works fall generally under the umbrella of these series titles, and he has received much praise for those works. Notability Rethalwolf is best known for his movesets, and especially his ongoing "Rethal's Rate the Moveset" series. He is also an avid supporter of anyone he believes should be in the game, and will present reasons justifying the chances of any character he likes, or, barring that, arguments against the arguments that go against the character's inclusion (typically ignoring relevance as a legitimate claim). One of his many tactics is to arrogantly cite a moveset he made for the debated character; especially one he is particularly proud of. This often comes alongside advertisement for his floundering "Rethal's Rate the Moveset" series. However, particularly due to LordCarlisle, his Zelda topics have reached varying but reasonable levels of success. Rethalwolf is known to occasionally say something controversial and argue it until other parties get bored of arguing, or run out of new things to say. Reception Average. Relationships Rethalwolf has been praised often for his movesets by a cult following, the most vocal of which is BreckenDusk. In fact, BreckenDusk has very rarely shown to disagree with Rethalwolf on almost any matter. Others of this following include Skull567890, TheShadowMan683, JayStrike, and for a time, InjusticeGods, messiah_dark, guedesbrawl, and NintendoMania. His Ghirahim moveset in particular netted a mive fan in LordCarlisle, though the two are at odds on many topics. He has received notable praise for his movesets from other known moveset creators, including TopHattedTroopa and Pikachu942. As far as friends, Rethalwolf has a select few on the board and is not willing to give their identities to our investigative team at this time. Rethalwolf has been thought at some points to have an alt; while he did have one for a time, it never made it to the Smash boards. Some say he still has a secret alt on the Smash boards, but what type of alt it is unknown. Actively Supports *Wolf Link and Midna *New Link Moveset *New Moveset *Demon Lord Ghirahim *Ridley *Palutena *Lucina *Mewtwo *King K. Rool *Vaati *His First-Party Moveset Characters *Isaac **Shulk after Isaac Actively Rejects *Toad *Pac Man *Mii *Dixie Kong *Ganon *Tingle *Tingle *ing Tingle Movesets Released: *Zoroark (Pokemon Generation Five): http://tinyurl.com/ksaaett *Paper Mario (Paper Mario): http://tinyurl.com/ojd8w93 *Anna (Fire Emblem): http://tinyurl.com/mz7kl4g *Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bx0bzOYEXDzUTlFkbUxDM3pyVVU/edit?usp=sharing Rethalwolf has claimed that he may at any point still alter any released movesets. He has also claimed to be working on several others and has released written partial writeups of several other characters, including: *Legend of Zelda **Wolf Link and Midna **Adult Link **Masked Link (And he has said that this moveset could be used for a Skull Kid or Lunar Kid as well) **Toon Link **Impa **Tetra *Fire Emblem **Lyn x Eliwood x Hector **The Black Knight **Sothe **Miciah **Eirika and Ephraim **Chrom and Lucina **Robin (Also known as Avatar, My Unit, or MU) *Pokemon **Pokemon Traveler *Other Party **Altair **Master Chief Category:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans